Zeon's Witch
by Nemesis13
Summary: Lillith Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived and Mistress of Death has lived many lives in many realities, and now she finds herself a loyal servant of the Principality of Zeon. How will the One Year unfold in the presence of a bored immortal who thoroughly enjoys being the enforcer of a totalitarian regime who gives her access to giant fighting robots and nuclear weapons?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a byproduct of talking to Balrog1788, enjoy peeps. If you want more of our Zeonic Witch-Who-Won leave reviews.**

* * *

 **A couple people have demanded an overview for those new to Gundam, so here you are. In the year 0079 of the Universal Century calendar the Colony Cluster furthest from Earth known as Side 3 declares itself The Principality of Zeon and begins a war of independence against the Earth Federation. At the time there were seven Sides, each cluster located at a Lagrange point around Earth, each 'Side' was numbered by when it was created.**

 **Side 6 declared their independence from the Federation as well but they actually did so peacefully and they are kind of the Switzerland of the era, Side 4 and 5 were all but wiped out as the Federation and Zeon fleets lobbed nukes at each other during Operation British and the Battle of Loum.**

 **The reason for these battles was because Zeon had gassed an O'Neill colony Cylinder and intended to drop it on the Federation Headquarters in South America known as Jaburo, during Operation British the Feds managed to destroy the colony but it actually fucked things for everyone when they did. The biggest piece landed on Sydney, Australia wiping out the city and all its surrounding suburbs, the other colony fragments landed in the Earths oceans creating massive tidal waves.**

 **All told, by the end of what was known as the One Week War roughly six billion people were dead and the war went into a stalemate for about eight months when the original Gundam series kicked off. Zeon forces infiltrated the only colony of Side 7 and found the Federations secret weapons project, code named Project V, which entailed the Pegasus class carrier White Base, the titular hero mech the RX-78-2 Gundam, and its sister units the able Guncannon and the bloody ridiculous Guntank.**

 **Lillith will be playing for the bad guys because, well, Zeon kicks ass, while they are fascist dickheads at times the Earth Federation isn't any better, and the original Gundam series actually played at there not really being good and evil sides. Both had heroes, both had villains, and both committed unimaginable atrocities to each other, Zeon just looked cooler while doing it.**

 **Lillith will be introduced in this first installment at the Battle of Loum during the One Week War, the Second and Third chapters take place a couple months later as Zeon invades Earth, and Chapter Four takes place around Episode 8 of the original series if I recall correctly. Things should follow along from there**

* * *

She had no idea why the hell she was here, really she'd jumped realities so many bloody times thanks to being the Mistress of Death that she'd long given up asking questions regardless. All she knew was that she was a high ranking officer in a quasi-aristocratic hierarchy and that she was considered to be the most terrifying pilot of the Principality of Zeon's Mobile Suit Corps.

As Commander Lillith Potter checked through her MS-06C Zaku II's pre-flight checklist she allowed her gaze to shift across the emerald green silver trimmed machine as a dark smirk slipped across her lips. Her subordinates all blanched seeing their normally taciturn leader grin as her war stead was ladened down with nuclear warheads, today was going to be a good day for Death's Head squadron.

"Lieutenant Gato!" The raven haired woman all but bellowed, the sharp eyed junior officer rushed to his commanders side as she slapped her data pad into his chest speaking in quick clipped tones. "What is our load out looking like XO?"

Her second in command silently scanned through the data and then nodded quickly, "The entirety of Morrigan's mobile suit force is ready to launch at your command ma'am!"

Lillith nodded knowingly as she stared at the lines of Zakus awaiting launch from the bowels of the massive Gwazine class battleship. Loum was going to be the linch pin against the Federation, they had to break the back of their fleet in order to drop the recently gassed colony on their South American base of Jaburo.

Truth be told Lillith was...unhappy about this turn of events, while she was admittedly a sociopath even she had to question the need to murder millions in an attempt to kill billions. On that note they'd also given her a massive fucking warship and a giant fighting robot, so she pushed her moral concerns to the back corner of her mind in the very real interest of blowing shit up with a nuclear rocket launcher.

Hermione would be so disappointed in her, that alone made her feel so ashamed that she once again pushed the feelings aside and pretended they didn't exist.

"MEN!" She bellowed into her comm, the surrounding pilots and technicians turned to face their leader as she stood proudly beside the reaving raven painted upon the shoulder of her Zaku. "Today, we strike against the backwards Federation in a way they can not ignore! Today we will show these Earthnoid ingrates what it means to stir the Spacenoid race's ire!"

She really hated these terms, not only did they sound retarded they also reflected the 'Us and Them' mentality in a rather poignant manner. On that note, she was one witch against twelve billion normal humans, so she'd hold her tongue on that matter until a good portion of the population was culled.

As it happened, colony drops and nuclear weapons were amazing force multipliers in that department.

"Today we rush onward to face the very best the Earth Federation has to offer! We are going up against men and women whose bravery cannot be questioned! They will be rushing through our lines of fire ignoring the deaths of their brethren as they desperately attempt to come into range of our mobile suits! They will valiantly face their own deaths in an attempt to stall us for mere moments!"

She paused as her awestruck crew stared up at the emerald eyed woman, a moment later she smirked impishly, "It's our job to make sure their deaths are in vain, no one has permission to die today, those who fail to follow this order will report for latrine duty after the battle. Is that clear?!"

The collective force laughed and saluted as one, "YES MA'AM!"

Grinning she slammed her fist against her chest then threw it above her head, "SIEG ZEON!"

Her men and women repeated the gesture as they bellowed as one, "HEIL POTTER, SIEG ZEON, SIEG ZEON!" Lillith grinned darkly at this as she shifted her normal suits thrusters to land herself on her Zaku's egress hatch. It was but a matter of moments for her to fold her pack up and seat herself in her war machines pilot seat, booting the massive humanoid mech from its rest she sealed the cockpit and evacuated the ambient atmosphere.

She really, _really_ hated fogging up her monitors, anything that reminded her of dementors was to be avoided at all costs thank you very much.

"This is Death's Head One reporting in," Anavel quickly queued in a moment later,

"Death two standing by."

"Death three Standing by," this continued until all twenty of her men and women reported in, as the massive hanger bays doors swung open Lillith couldn't help but grin as the the vast expanse of empty space was exposed.

How many times had she done this? How many realities had Death dropped her into with nary a detail on how she was supposed to progress? Today that didn't matter, she'd chosen her side and that meant the Earth Federation had to burn for the glory of the Principality of Zeon; throwing her throttle forward her Zaku flew from the protective womb of the Morrigan and quickly began flitting through the oncoming anti-air fire.

"Death Two, Death Seven, on me," as Gato and the new girl with the cute arse, Kusenagi if she remembered correctly, formed up on her as she approached a Magellan battleship and it's two Salamis cruiser escorts. Twirling through the pitiful anti-air fire Lillith snapped a rocket off at one of the cruisers which immediately vaporized in a flash of nuclear fire, a moment later both the Magellan and the remaining Salamis disappeared in similar flares.

As all three Zaku's reloaded their nuclear rocket launchers Lillith glanced out towards the most massive concentration of Federation ships trying to hold off the colony drop, "Hey Yumi, Anavel, wanna make a wager?" The silver haired man and quiet Japanese woman both asked 'What?; at once. Lillith only grinned in return, "Bet you I can murder General Revil before the bastard has the chance to surrender. Wanna try to beat me?"

Before she could blink both Yumi's red and white and Anavel's green and blue Zaku's were bolting for the Federation's flagship, shaking her head ruefully Lillith threw her throttles forward grinning viciously in return. "Cheeky buggers..."


	2. Chapter 2

**For the purposes of this fic I've dropped Cima Garahau's age from 34 to 24 to match Kycilia Zabi and Lillith Potter's ages, and Kycilia herself is a Vice rather than Rear Admiral, outside of that I really don't plan on changing anything from canon aside from what our resident witch decides to meddle with.**

* * *

Two raven haired beauties sat across from a redheaded woman who was currently leaning back in her chair looking incredibly amused as the pair stared down at their datapads in open shock.

Eventually the emerald eyed one looked up and glared at her lover, "Fuck you."

Grinning in return Vice Admiral Kycilia Zabi bridged her fingers beneath her chin while sighing in satisfaction, "Only if you accept the promotion dearest." Their mutual best friend broke out laughing at that tossing her datapad aside as she leaned back into her chair throwing her feet up on the Princess's desk in one smooth catlike motion.

Grinning to the woman beside her the dark eyed officer couldn't keep the amusement from her voice as she quipped out with, "Hear that Lils, Cil's holding out on the nookie unless you accept her offer, _Admiral_."

Grimacing Lillith pinched the bridge of her nose before turning back to her maliciously grinning superior, "You cannot be serious about this Cil, really? Do you know what I've done since graduation at the academy? Effectivally lead a campaign to leave one Lillith Potter free of paperwork, if I jump up to a bloody Rear Admiral do you know what is going to happen?"

Cima, being the wonderful wing woman she was chirped out with, "Everyone is going to think you have an anal fetish?" Both Kycilia and Lillith glared at their friend who only grinned wider in turn before throwing on a faux shocked look, "Oh goddess, you don't _actually_ have an anal fetish do you? Who knew you two were tush girls!"

Both of her friends face palmed at this before Kycilia finally spoke hoping to avoid more conversations about her sexual habits, "Lilly, your kill count was ridiculous and your unit was the only one in the entire fleet to suffer no loses. Not to mention you single handidly captured General Revil and his entire command staff, you're a _National Hero_ and you're going to have to accept being rewarded as such."

Lillith grimaced at that, her people suffering no losses had more to do with a shite tonne of Notice-Me-Not charms on their Zakus and less to do with her leadership, as for Revil...

"I didn't _try_ to capture him, when I landed on the deck of his ship I flashed my Zakus monoeye at him as I _ever so slowly_ lifted my gun to the bridge window, then the Black Tri-Stars showed up and insisted we take the bastard alive. I swear if he manages to escape custody this war is going to be significantly more difficult then necessary."

Cima for her part cocked a brow as she tilted her head to the side, "What, were you trying to make him wallow in his own fear?"

Lillith grinned and nodded at this quickly, "Yes, it's like basting a turkey, which I will then proceed to-" Kycilia cut her off with an aggravated sigh.

"Lillith, please, just accept the goddamn promotion, we need to parade you around Side 3 to drum up recruitment, you're beautiful, deadly, and the very words 'Raven of Loum' are enough to make most Federation personnel fall into a panic. We, _I,_ need you to accept this promotion."

Lillith gritted her teeth as she stared into Kycilia's eyes, it took only a minor brush with the other woman's mind to realize she was being earnest, and just like with Hermione she couldn't say no to her lovers.

"Fine," she seethed out with honest anger, "But I get to look over the projects that pass your desk and have veto rights, the Feds can't ignore the effectiveness of our mobile suit corps and I don't want us wasting time and resources on a bunch of dead end projects while they refine their own."

Kycilia looked like she was about to disagree so Lillith lifted one finger while tsking lightly, "Eh eh eh Princess, which one of us was a history major hmm? Which one of us fully realized your big brother was emulating Adolf Fucking Hitler from the get go?"

Cima dropped her feet back to the floor before throwing out her opinion, "You know he really just needs that ridiculous mustache and he'd fit the bill." Much to her amusement Lillith suddenly had a far away look in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, "You're imagining Gihren with a Hitler 'stache, aren't you?"

Lillith shuddered once as she nodded, "What has been seen can never be unseen..." turning back to her girlfriend she dropped her head effectively hiding her face in a curtain of black hair. "Do you agree?"

Kycilia tapped her chin with her forefinger a few times before nodding, "Oh all right you big baby, it's not like I'm putting you behind a desk regardless. Actually my father is considering having you chaperon Garma during his North America campaign, having Zeon's top ace at his disposal will definitely earn him points."

Lillith, right eye twitching, calmly drawled out, "You are telling me I am going to be playing minder to the boy I _literally_ babysat as a teenager?" Kycilia had the decency to blush as she averted her gaze, Cima only laughed harder as the Princess coughed lightly into her hand.

"You...you could take it like that yes..." Lillith sighed and seemed to deflate a bit before nodding slowly, turning to Cima then back to Kycilia she eventually spoke up in a demanding tone.

"I want a new mobile suit, one with a big ass gun...and a sword, definitely want a sword."

Kycilia looked flummoxed by this, "Why the hell would you need a mobile suit sized sword?"

Rolling her eyes Lillith's reply was laced with annoyance, "If you honestly think the Feds are _not_ developing anti-mobile suit weapons for their own future units you're living in a dream world. I want to be ahead of the curve, now...where do I sign to accept this bloody promotion?"

* * *

 **I'm aware the Gundam fandom is effectively dead here in the States but if I don't get more then the paltry reaction I got from last chapter I'm just going to give up on this, thanks to those that did review and favorite/follow though. It really is a pity, I'm a Zeon nut through and through and I'd love to write a full one year war epic, I just have no desire to throw myself into a project four people are going to read, my free time is...limited to say the least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillith's MS-06 FS II is a mid point between the standard Zaku II model and the MS-07 B-3 Gouf, it is lightly armored, incredibly agile, and equipped with a trio of 35mm armor piercing machine guns on it's left wrist. It also has a prototype heat saber and a Gouf style shield, it lacks the heat whip/grappling line that was a Gouf standard and is prone to mechanical breakdowns due to its rushed production.**

 **She holds no fondness for it what so ever; honestly thinking she is going to end the war in a Kampfer or a Gelgoog Jager, time will tell though.**

* * *

Captain Garma Zabi shifted uncomfortably as he awaited the arrival of Rear Admiral Lillith Potter; the very fact that a flag officer, much less an officer that was a long time family friend was being sent as a chaperon chaffed him badly. Despite this his scowl turned into a wistful smile as he twirled is fingers through his long lilac hair, well, it could be worse, he along with every other straight male in Side 3 had a crush on the woman in question after all.

Although he sincerely doubted any other male in Side 3 had walked in on her naked and groaning with his sisters head firmly planted between her legs; the black eye he'd earned for _that_ intrusion had been well worth it. Smirking to himself he was startled as the offices doors slid open allowing the entry of his personal wank fantasy, who currently looked like complete and utter shit.

"Err...Rear Admiral its-" she cut him off with a hiss and a wave of her hand, her crumpled uniform, sunglasses, and stale breath making it very clear she was suffering from a massive hangover.

Stumbling towards the chair facing him she fell into its embrace with a grunt, slurping loudly from a rather massive mug of coffee she eventually turned her bespectacled gaze towards him. "Sup Garma, what's the situation?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably he shifted the collar of his uniform before speaking, "Well Ma'am our plan is to drop our Heavy Lift Vehicles into the abandoned suburbs surrounding New York City. While not necessarily strategically important it will certainly be a strike against the Federation's morale and will make for an effective staging point for our push west."

The hungover woman accepted the offered document and scanned it a moment before grunting lightly, "Right, with Washington D.C. being nothing more then a dusty crater after World War III New York _is_ the most culturally relevant city left in North America. Pity about LA, complete shite hole, amazing Latino food..." Garma had no idea what to say to that considering Los Angeles had been a burnt out bone yard for nearly a century, instead he coughed to regain the woman's attention.

"Right, we are going to be relying on Gau air carriers for the most part so the airports are going to be a top priority; the planes in question are already equipped with reentry gear and will only be combat ineffective for the ten minute entry window." Lillith snorted at that as she slurped down the rest of her coffee, tossing the mug over her shoulder and wincing as it shattered against the wall the young Admiral nodded once.

"Right, you're doing good kiddo, I'm going to make sure my Zaku is ready and then I'm going to go throw up in the loo, talk to you tomorrow." As the Raven of Loum stumbled out of his office Garma came to a startling conclusion, his crush was as annoyed about her assignment as he was, and it rather hurt to realize this.

* * *

The woman Garma ran into the next day could not be any more different from the one who had left his office, Rear Admiral Lillith Potter practically _exuded_ professionalism as she prowled the bridge of his Gau carrier. From the shining gold mantle adorning her chest to the crisp deep green uniform and heavily polished black boots she was the perfect picture of parade elegance, the baleful glare cast over her wire rimmed glasses effortlessly quelling the surrounding men under her gaze.

Garma was so turned on it wasn't even fair.

Clearing his throat he saluted readily, "Admiral the fleet is ready for atmospheric entry upon your command!" Smirking she pulled a slightly tarnished silver box from her pocket and snapped it open sliding a single thin cigar out; slipping it between her lips the Japanese woman at her side quickly lit it with an antique lighter.

"Thank you Yumi," she stated offhandedly earning herself a short bow in return, turning to the main view screen the emerald eyed beauty took a drag from her cigar before blowing a large cloud of smoke around her. Turning her mirthful gaze to Garma her lips quickly split into a toothy feral grin, "Don't be afraid to be rough with this bitch Captain, hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast, and leave nothing but broken dreams in our wake."

So. Not. Fair.

Clearing his throat he nodded once as he swept his hands before him, "All units begin entry sequence, as soon as the HLVs reach an altitude of three thousand feet they are to begin the mobile suit launching process. Anyone caught flat footed will be left behind, SIEG ZEON!"

The chorus of 'Sieg Zeon' was echoed across the channels, as the Gau plowed into Earth's atmosphere the entire airship began shaking violently, as glowing red plasma washed across the reinforced nose Lillith Potter chomped down on her cigar grinning widely.

When all anyone could see was burning air and all they could feel was heavy vibrations one sound cut through to all their hearts forcing them to keep their focus.

The Rear Admiral was cackling with glee, she gripped the handrails as she stared out into the glowing storm of their forceful atmospheric entry with a sadistic grin curling up her lips.

It was an intoxicating noise.

After a time the shaking and glow settled down, and soon the heated air cooled and they were given the first views of the beautiful wide open Atlantic ocean, and the fast approaching coast of North America. Removing the mostly burnt out cigar from her mouth Rear Admiral Potter crushed it against the handrail as she turned to her 'Boss'.

"Pretty, what are we blowing up first?"

* * *

 **Twenty reviews was great for last chapter, and the response inspired me to write more less then a day after my last update, hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to formally introduce one of the only OC's I'll be using in this fic, I based her appearance off the cute Zeon officer that talked to your pilot during the side missions of Journey to Jaburo from the Playstation 2. Good game, not as much fun as Zeonic Front but hey, I'm biased.**

 **Anyway this _wasn't_ supposed to get written anytime soon but Youtube popped up a "You might like-" of a heavy metal 08th MS Team AMV and well...I got in the mood. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Vaguely IMPORTANT:Since it was fairly well demanded I added a primer to the Gundam universe in Chapter One for those who are new to it**

* * *

Lillith was awoken from her rather fitful slumber via a cheerful chirping sound over her rooms loud speakers; the Dark Witch already having plans to murder all those involved in the devices construction warily snapped her eyes open. Groggily she sat up as the loose silk sheets fell away from her body while she warily slid her hands down her face, the porcelain skinned beauty growling as she hopped out of her lonely bed.

Naked and annoyed she wrapped an evening robe around herself as she approached the still chirping computer terminal, someone was going to die for this, no joke.

Slamming her fist against the "Reply" key she growled out her half conscious response hoping that her rage would make them reconsider ever annoying her this early in the morning again; it was a vain hope at that but sometimes your subordinate's instinctual fear of Death worked in your favor. She never really _had_ figured out what the big deal was with that, Death was painless, it was life that was mind shatteringly terrifying.

"This had better be important, what the hell do you want?"

The junior officer on the opposite end of the line audibly swallowed before he replied, "Me-Message for you Admiral, patching it through now." Before she could even begin to rip into the unfortunate bastard she was soon presented with the image of her girlfriend's little brother, wincing she pulled her robe closer as she growled out her greeting.

"Garma, how pleasant to see you! Now, What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want." Garma cringed a bit at her over enunciated greeting but did his level best to retain his dignity, he honestly had no idea if he succeeded or not but chose to believe he had done so regardless.

"Admiral Potter, I've just been given information on the Federation's newest weapon, it is code named the 'Trojan Horse' and the Federation has it listed as 'Project V', my hope is-" She cut him off with a curt snort.

"Request denied," Garma sputtered a moment before she continued, "Garma who was your source?"

Shoulders slumping the purple haired young man sighed slowly as he rubbed his eyes with one hand, "My friend from the academy, Char Aznable."

Lillith nodded at that as she fell into her desks rather exquisite leather chair, "And how many suits has he lost following this equestrienne condom?"

Garma groaned as he leaned back into his own chair feeling like a chided child as he replied, "Nearly a dozen Admiral."

Grinning Lilly nodded slowly, "So that would put forth the idea that pursuing this ship would be a _bad_ idea, would it not?"

Garma grunted in irritation as he nodded his agreement, "Yes it would, but if I don't do something grandiose I'll never leave my sisters shadow!"

Lillith rolled her eyes at this before replying, "Right, because Cil _totally_ wants her little brother risking his life for no other reason then to prove his balls have dropped. Look, Garma, if you wanna take this thing on fine, but _I_ will be leading the charge; my orders to keep you safe not withstanding, I. Am. Bored. So Goddess be damned bored, so tell your boyfriend to give you all the info on this thing that he's got and we'll figure out a plan of attack."

Garma flustered at that as his cheeks darkened, "Char is not my boyfriend! You know perfectly well that I'm straight and currently dating-" She cut him off with a wave her hand as she reached towards her consoles disconnect key.

"Don't care, toodles," ending the call the immortal witch began dressing for the days events as a sadistic grin curled up her lips, "Just like they taught at the academy, if you can't get laid, take your frustrations out in a creative manner. Like playing tennis, jogging, catching things on fire, or blowing up something expensive, always good to keep your options open."

Running a brush through her hair she leaned down to view the files sent by Char and found herself sputtering in shock, "Wh-what the fuck?! Is that a robot tank in space?!" It was official, the Earth Federation had collectively lost their minds.

* * *

It had been eight months since Zeons War For Independence had begun, in that time both sides had lost half of their respective populations, to Lieutenant Commander Yumi Kusanagi, special adjutant to Rear Admiral Lillith Potter, this was a misleading statistic.

To put it bluntly Zeon was horrifically over populated to begin with, since the closed style windowless O'Neill cylinders that were exclusive to Side 3 allowed nearly twice the amount of people to inhabit each colony. Many cynics, Yumi's boss being one of them, believed the war was declared with the _intention_ of culling the colony cluster's population, gaining Independence was just a side perk.

That being said, Side 3 had a population of about 1.7 billion at the beginning of the war, the Earth Federation had 10 billion, so when you didn't gloss over the details that little statistic meant that Zeon had lost roughly 900 million people to the Federations 5 _billion._

The true irony of the situation was Zeons losses were almost completely military in nature since Side 3 had seen little if any combat, were as with the Federation... Yumi sighed as she rubbed her eyes slowly, it was too early to think about these sorts of things, if she dwelled, she'd remember.

For one bare, brief moment she was back at Loum, her Zaku had overshot her target and the nuclear warhead continued on, a moment later the colony behind it rippled under the atomic payload. The massive home to millions of innocent civilians would have shrugged off the accidental attack easily...if it wasn't for the dozens of other warheads that were striking along its surface.

All told the two massive opposing fleets had lobbed so many nukes with such abandon that both Side 4 and 5 were reduced to nothing more then massive irradiated graveyards, Yumi hung her head and took in several deep breaths as she shakily took a metal flask out of her desk. Dumping its contents into her coffee she downed the whiskey laced beverage quickly, as she was doing this the door to her office slid open and her boss stood there looking pissed off beyond words.

Upon seeing the flask and her adjutant's bloodshot eyes her posture softened as she gave the younger woman a sad smile, "Nightmares again?"

Yumi nodded slowly as she screwed the flask shut and put it back in her desk, "Not as bad as normal, only thought about it twice since I woke up." Admiral Potter nodded slowly as she took the seat opposite of her subordinate and friend, cocking her head to the side, emerald eyes filled with concern she quickly cleared her throat before replying.

"We've got a bit of a situation that we need to take care of, I was hoping you'd help Garma and myself sift through it, but if you need the time off-" she was cut off as Yumi quickly shook her head looking a bit panicked as she did so.

"No! I mean, that is perfectly all right ma'am, to be honest the work would help to distract me," smiling in understanding she slid a folder labeled 'Project V' towards the Japanese woman and Yumi quickly opened it.

She took in the glossy photos of the strangest looking warship she'd ever seen as well as several still frames of a pair of humanoid units; one with a head that reminded her of a samurai's helmet, the other some bizarre 1950's armored spacesuit with a pair of massive guns on it's shoulders.

Reaching the last photo she took in a sharp breath as one eyebrow rose incredulously, turning back to her slightly smirking boss and back to the image she did her best to process the sight before her.

Tank treads, stubby handless arms, exposed highly elevated cockpit in the head, and no visible method for the torso to rotate, its only saving grace was the pair of massive cannons resting on its shoulders. Oh and it was flying, in space.

"Ma'am..." she began slowly as if tasting the words before speaking them, "Did...did the Federation make a flying space tank?" Admiral Potter broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter that Yumi soon joined, this was going to be an interesting day, she just knew it.


End file.
